


Widzę Ciemność

by VioletteLaurent



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, Magic-Users
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletteLaurent/pseuds/VioletteLaurent
Summary: Opowiadanie napisane dawno temu na zajęcia, zainspirowane postacią niewidomej czarownicy, którą stworzyłam kiedyś jako OC do Harry'ego Pottera.





	1. Widzę Ciemność

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter drugi jest komentarzem/interpretacją tego opowiadania.

            Pewnego dnia przywitała mnie ciemność. Ogromna nieprzenikniona pustka, nie zdradzająca sobą żadnych oznak nadchodzącego świtu. Na początku myślałam, że to tylko noc. Że to tak naprawdę tylko mój umysł płata mi figle i próbuje przekonać mnie, iż powieki już dawno zostały uchylone. Później jednak zdałam sobie sprawę, że ta ciemność jest zupełnie inna niż ta, którą mogłam stworzyć poprzez zwyczajne zamknięcie oczu i zgaszenie światła. Ten mrok okalał mnie niczym całun. Odcinał od świata, w którym żyłam i zamykał w szczelnym kokonie wypełnionym bezkresem mojego wnętrza. W więzieniu umysłu.

            Na początku tym właśnie była dla mnie ta ciemność. Klatką na dnie oceanu. Wiedziałam, że poza nią znajdują się ludzie. Słyszałam ich, ale jakby z ogromnej odległości. Albo jakby znajdowali się za bardzo wysokim i grubym murem. Z czasem jednak dźwięki zaczęły się wyostrzać. Jednostajny szmer urósł do rozmiarów kakofonii, by następnie zmienić się w dziesięć tysięcy różnorodnych dźwięków, grających jedną i tę samą melodię. Pieśń życia, którego już nigdy nie zobaczę.

            Oślepłam, a mimo to świat się nie skończył. Wszystko pozostało na swoim miejscu, zupełnie jakby moje życie nic nie znaczyło. Jakby zmiana, która we mnie zaszła była czymś normalnym, czymś błahym w obliczu reszty świata. Na początku nie mogłam tego pojąć. Później jednak dotarło do mnie, że niezależnie od tego, kim jesteś, co osiągniesz i jaką moc posiadasz, świat istnieje gdzieś poza tobą. Daleko, daleko za horyzontem. Poza zasięgiem umysłu, ale w bliskości z ciałem.

            Leżąc tak i rozmyślając nad moim życiem, wpatrując się w bezkresną ciemność własnego umysłu, doszłam do wniosku, że teraz wszystko będzie inaczej. Że skoro moje życie się nie skończyło, musi w zamian zmienić się nie do poznania. I tak właśnie się stało. Po utracie jednego ze zmysłów, wszystkie inne automatycznie starają się wypełnić po nim lukę. To normalne, a przynajmniej tak twierdzili lekarze. I mieli rację. Wszystko stało się wyraźniejsze i bliższe, gdy już pogodziłam się z tym, że raz na zawsze pozbawiono mnie możliwości podziwiania świata. Zaczęłam wtedy odczuwać i doświadczać na nowo, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Skupiać się na otoczeniu w zupełnie inny sposób niż robiłam to do tej pory. Otwierać się na bodźce, atakujące moje ciało. Na dźwięki, na zapachy, na faktury pod moimi palcami.

            Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracałam na to uwagi, ponieważ wszystko to mogłam po prostu zobaczyć. Zanim jeszcze czegoś dotknęłam, wiedziałam już czego mogę się spodziewać, więc nie zajmowało to moich myśli na dłużej niż sekundę. Teraz jednak, kiedy mój świat został zamknięty w czarnej przestrzeni umysłu, a każde doświadczenie zmieniło się w nowe wspomnienie, osiadające gdzieś obok starego, bym mogła porównać dawne i teraźniejsze odczucia, wreszcie udało mi się to dostrzec.

            Czy kołdra zawsze była taka szorstka?

~***~

            Wraz z całą gamą odczuć i świadomością tego, ile kiedyś po prostu mi umykało, przyszło wkrótce coś jeszcze. Coś, o czym niemal zapomniałam, a co było i jest częścią mnie odkąd tylko wzięłam pierwszy niepewny wdech, przychodząc na ten świat. Obecność tego czegoś od zawsze sprawiała, że nie potrafiłam czuć się osamotniona. Nawet wtedy, gdy tak naprawdę nie miałam się do kogo zwrócić, z kim porozmawiać, pośmiać się, czy spędzić miło czasu, ponieważ miałam jego. Mojego nienazwanego, bezcielesnego przyjaciela.

            To wrażenie obecności kogoś nienamacalnego, kto znajduje się tuż obok, zniknęło na jakiś czas po tym, gdy straciłam wzrok. Nie wiem dlaczego tak się stało. Byłam wtedy zbyt rozbita, aby się nad tym zastanawiać, zbyt oszołomiona ciemnością i pustką, by zauważyć, że czegoś zabrakło. Aż do teraz. Kiedy to uczucie spadło na mnie nagle z całą swoją mocą. Wstrząs, który przetoczył się po moim ciele, pobudzając wszystkie możliwe komórki nerwowe, był jak niesamowicie silne wyładowanie elektryczne, wzmacniające, już i tak wyostrzone zmysły, do tego stopnia, że aż ujrzałam gwiazdy. Migotały przez chwilę w otaczającym mnie mroku, by następnie ustąpić miejsca magii, która wypełniła bezkresną pustkę swoją obecnością, czyniąc mrok przyjemnie żywym i pełnym ciepła. Jak ramiona matki, pocieszającej płaczące dziecko.

            Kiedy ta siła powróciła do mnie, wszystko ponownie się zmieniło.

            Wcześniej, kiedy mogłam liczyć tylko i wyłącznie na ludzkie ciało, świat wydawał się niematerialny. Nie mogąc niczego zobaczyć i widząc jedynie ciemność przed sobą, miałam wrażenie, że wszystko, czego w danej chwili dotykałam, po prostu znikało zaraz po tym, gdy zabrałam dłoń. Nie mogłam mieć pewności, co tak naprawdę działo się z przedmiotami, kiedy się od nich odsuwałam. Czy były prawdziwe? Czy może tylko je sobie wyobraziłam? To wzrok był narzędziem, dzięki któremu byłam w stanie utrzymać samą siebie w przekonaniu, iż świat wokół mnie naprawdę istnieje. Teraz jednak, kiedy magia postanowiła przypomnieć mi o swoim istnieniu, mogłam to wreszcie poczuć całą sobą. Tę wibrującą zewsząd energię, wypełniającą każdy zakamarek rzeczywistości oraz najmniejszy nawet skrawek mojego jestestwa.

            Gdyby nie magia, nie mogłabym poczuć dotyku setek malutkich dłoni, delikatnie ocierających się o moje policzki, gdy wystawiałam twarz ku rześkim podmuchom wiatru. Usłyszeć tanecznego tupotu stópek i wesołego śpiewu ogników ponad trzaskami i sykiem kominkowego paleniska. Doświadczyć obecności roślin, zwierząt i ludzi, którzy chociaż dawno temu zniknęli już z tego świata, pozostawili po sobie niewidzialny ślad.

            Swego rodzaju piętno na otaczającej nas rzeczywistości.

            Byśmy nigdy o nich nie zapomnieli.

            Te wszystkie nowe odczucia, które przyniosła ze sobą magia, można by porównać do ogromnej fali, zalewającej mnie z miażdżącą wręcz siłą ze wszystkich stron, lecz jednocześnie delikatnie obmywającej ciało i wnikającej w pory mojej skóry. Tak właśnie działała ta moc. Wypełniała cię po brzegi niczym pustą skorupę, by następnie rozpocząć niekończącą się wędrówkę po twoim ciele, przenikając każdy organ i zakamarek duszy. Dzięki temu świat wydawał się inny. Bardziej żywy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wypełniony tysiącem niewidzialnych istnień, które wprawiały w ruch cykl życia, strzegły go i patrzyły, jak powtarza się w nieskończoność, aż po kres istnienia.

~***~

            Czułam jak magia burzy się i wrze pod moją skórą. Jak stara się naprawić krzywdę, którą mi wyrządzono. Byłam więcej niż pewna, że chce mi na swój sposób pomóc, ale nie wiedziałam, czego mogę się po niej spodziewać. Czy taka siła byłaby w stanie przywrócić mi wzrok?

            Nie wiem.

            Ale czy naprawdę tego potrzebowałam? Teraz, kiedy ciemność wydawała się błyszczeć od nagromadzonej w niej energii? Teraz kiedy jestem w stanie, po raz pierwszy w całym moim życiu, powiedzieć, dlaczego szumią drzewa, o czym śpiewa wiatr i w jakim celu istnieję?

            Nie. Ponieważ wzrok już nie był mi potrzebny. Nie teraz, gdy wreszcie udało mi się poczuć, że przynależę do otaczającego mnie świata. Że poza ciemnością istnieje coś jeszcze. Coś pierwotnego, pochodzącego z nieprzebranej głębi istnienia, co nigdy mnie nie opuści. Co pozostanie ze mną do końca życia. A potem, kiedy ciało obróci się w pył, poprowadzi moją duszę i z czasem przyjmie ją do siebie, jak jedną ze swoich pociech.

            Jak dziecko, na którego powrót bardzo długo czekała.


	2. Interpretacja Odautorska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interpretację też musiałam napisać w ramach zadania. Uważam, że jest ona dość ciekawa, więc także ją zamieszczam. Bardzo ciekawa jestem też interpretacji czytelników. Co odczytali tak samo, a co inaczej, ponieważ zawsze mnie fascynowało jak wiele różnych rzeczy mogą zobaczyć ludzie w tym samym tekście.

            Opowiadanie _Widzę Ciemność_ powstało, jako próba opisania odczuć osób niewidomych, dzięki czemu jest nie tylko pracą twórczą, ale również realizacją pewnej konkretnej wizji. W tym wypadku dotyczącej przede wszystkim tego, jak osoba obdarzona magicznymi zdolnościami, które w świecie przedstawionym są silnie skorelowane z siłami natury, postrzegałaby rzeczywistość po utracie wzroku. W związku z tym cała historia została osnuta wokół zjawiska kompensacji[1], objawiającym się tutaj najpierw w postaci wyostrzonych zmysłów, a następnie jako wzmocnienie odczuwania wewnątrzcielesnego postaci ( _seselelame **[2]**)_. Zanim jednak skupię się bardziej na tych dwóch zagadnieniach, myślę, że powinnam zacząć od początku. Czyli powrócić do pierwszych odczuć bohaterki związanych z utratą zmysłu wzroku i jej postrzegania siebie oraz świata.

            Aby odpowiednio zobrazować tę sytuację w pierwszej części tekstu zwróciłam szczególną uwagę na symbolikę czerni. Narrator-bohater wspomina o niej poprzez stosowanie słów „ciemność” i „mrok”, które w opowiadaniu opisują zarówno świat widziany oczami ślepca, jak i też obraz wnętrza samego umysłu, nawiązując przy tym do uczucia żalu[3]. Pustka zaś jest brakiem. Ciemność i mrok zostały z nią połączone na podstawie prostego skojarzenia z kosmosem i próżnią[4], a nie, jak mogłoby się wydawać, ze względu na symbolikę kolorystyczną. Pustka odnosi się więc tutaj przede wszystkim do nieobecności żywiołów, w głównej mierze powietrza[5]. Z jednej strony wydaje się bezkresna, z drugiej natomiast bohaterka opisuje ją jako więzienie. Miejsce, z którego nie potrafi się wydostać na własną rękę[6]. Nawiązanie to jest przetworzeniem odczuć związanych z paraliżem na doświadczenie osoby niewidomej. Ludzie dotknięci takim schorzeniem, często czują się uwięzieni we własnym ciele[7]. Biorąc to pod uwagę, uznałam, że niewidomi, mimo iż nadal są w stanie w pełni doświadczać świata wokół nich, mogliby doznać podobnego wrażenia[8]. Uwięzieni we własnym umyśle i skazani na wyobrażanie sobie tego, co jest poza nim.

            Odczucia związane z brakiem możliwości postrzegania świata doprowadzają do tego, że w drugiej części opowiadania bohaterka powraca do nich w celu zasygnalizowania, iż nie ma pewności, czy rzeczywistość w ogóle istnieje. Odnosi się w ten sposób do myśli filozoficznej Georga Berkeleya[9], który uważał, że wszystko, co nas otacza jest jedynie subiektywną wizją świata, którą tworzą nasze umysły[10]. Nawiązanie to zaś miało przede wszystkim zwrócić uwagę na fakt, że zarówno w pierwszych chwilach po utracie wzroku, jak i później, rzeczywistość wydawała się bohaterce do pewnego stopnia nierealna. Co jest także zobrazowaniem kartezjańskiego modelu empirycznego postrzegania świata, zakładającego, iż zmysły są niedoskonałe i bardzo łatwo je oszukać[11]. Dodatkowo warto zaznaczyć, iż ta wypowiedź jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem stanowiska zaprezentowanego w pierwszej części opowiadania, gdzie bohaterka wyraźnie zaznacza, iż świat wcale nie skończył się w chwili, gdy straciła wzrok.

            Biorąc pod uwagę dalszy rozwój wydarzeń, taka zmiana wydaje się zrozumiała. Świadczy ona przede wszystkim o rosnącej niepewności narratora-bohatera i stanowi kontrast dla powoli dostosowującego się do sytuacji ciała. Oszołomiony brakiem dominującego zmysłu umysł wątpi w sygnały, które uzyskuje od pozostałych, w efekcie czego postać zastanawia się, czy ta nagła wrażliwość na bodźce zmysłowe nie jest aby jakąś sztuczką, mającą na celu ją oszukać. Później natomiast, gdy już godzi się ze stratą, zauważa, jak wielkim ciężarem był dla niej wzrok i dzięki temu dostrzega, iż przez nagromadzenie obrazów[12], jej ciało w przeszłości czuło się otępiałe[13]. Dochodzi także do wniosku, że wszystko, czego doświadczyła, zanim stała się niewidoma, było inne, ponieważ nie potrafiła w pełni otworzyć się na świat, który ją otaczał[14]. Co następnie podsumowuje słowami „Czy kołdra zawsze była taka szorstka?”, tym samym dziwiąc się, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważyła.

            Druga część historii natomiast, skupia się bardziej na odczuciach bohaterki związanych z nią, jako osobą zrodzoną w świecie pełnym energii (którą bohaterka zwie magią), otwierającymi ją na doznania bliskie _seselelame_. Opis przypominającej o sobie siły, spadającej na postać nagle, nawiązuje do opisanego przez Kathryn Linn Geurts najechania na kamień[15]. To samo piorunujące, wręcz wstrząsające uczucie, zaadaptowałam do opowiadania na zasadach magii sympatycznej[16] Jamesa Georga Frazera i przemieniłam w prawdziwy objaw działania istniejącej w tym świecie siły – many. Co miało na celu nie tylko zrównać magię z _seselelame_ , jako takim, ale także zwrócić szczególną uwagę na fakt, że terminy Frazera i Geurts są bezpośrednio związane z ludami pierwotnymi.

            Abstrahując od legend arturiańskich, które obrazują świat przepełniony okultyzmem[17], kolebką wierzeń i praktyk magicznych są bez wątpienia tzw. dzikie plemiona. Czyli dawne społeczności ludzkie o wierzeniach pogańskich[18]. Biorąc pod uwagę podobne źródło pochodzenia obu tych zjawisk, trudno nie doszukiwać się podobieństw pomiędzy _seselelame_ a magią sympatyczną praktykowaną przez szamanów[19]. Był to też główny powód, dla którego uznałam, że pojęcia te najlepiej zobrazują odczucia niewidomej czarownicy. Poza _seselelame_ wykorzystałam tutaj także odniesienia do żywiołów, przede wszystkim wody i powietrza oraz w małym stopniu do ognia.

            Już w pierwszych słowach drugiej części narrator-bohater daje czytelnikom do zrozumienia, że przychodzenie na świat wiąże się z wzięciem pierwszego wdechu. Co jest nawiązaniem do jednej z najważniejszych funkcji powietrza — podtrzymywania życia[20]. Dodatkowo wypowiedź ta ma wskazywać również na fakt, iż opisywana przez czarownicę mana, znajduje się we wszystkim, co ją otacza. Nie tylko w niej samej, ale także w powietrzu, którym oddycha oraz wszystkich roślinach i zwierzętach. Jej wypowiedź można dzięki temu rozumieć jako deklarację „wdycham ją, żywię się i jestem nią (maną)”. Co ma sugerować, iż powietrze w świecie przedstawionym jest powiązane nie tylko z ciałem, ale też z duszą i tym samym nasuwać skojarzenie z grecką _pneumą_[21], czyli tchnieniem[22]. Indyjskie rozumienie tego słowa[23] zaś pozwoliło mi zobrazować magię, jako stworzyciela życia, dzięki czemu mogłam ukazać jej złożoność i różnorodność form, w jakich się objawia.

            Poza tymi dwoma znajduje się tutaj jeszcze kilka odniesień do powietrza. Jak na przykład pod koniec części drugiej, gdzie narrator-bohater opowiada o tym, iż dzięki zmysłowi dotyku[24] jest w stanie poczuć na twarzy tysiące niewidzialnych dłoni. Opis ten ma wskazywać przede wszystkim na fakt, iż Sylfy[25] są manifestacją many w świecie przedstawionym oraz rodzajem upostaciowanej siły powietrza, którą można poczuć tylko dzięki odpowiednio wysokiej wrażliwości sensorycznej[26]. Wbrew pozorom jednak  nie są one przedstawicielami bóstw[27], o jakich pisze Małgorzata Sacha-Piekło.

            Dotyczy to także ogników, czyli duchów ognia[28], tańczących i śpiewających przy kominku. Ich obecność w tekście ma nawiązywać przede wszystkim do dwóch żywiołów, gdyż w tym wypadku jeden nie może istnieć bez drugiego. Powietrze jest zaś tutaj zarówno przekaźnikiem dla dźwięku, jak i partnerem dla ognia, z którym współpracuje, aby podtrzymać płomień w palenisku, w efekcie przyczyniając się do przedłużenia życia ogników.

            Ostatnim z żywiołów, do jakiego nawiązuje narrator-bohater w tej części opowiadania, jest woda. Postać porównuje zalewające ją doznania do fal, jednak robi to w dwojaki sposób. Z jednej strony mówi, że ich siła jest miażdżąca, co poprzez przywołanie zmysłu dotyku[29] ma wskazywać na wyobrażenie wody, jako żywiołu niebezpiecznego, odbierającego życie, zdolnego do zgniecenia człowieka swoim ciężarem. Z drugiej natomiast stara się przekazać, że ma na myśli doświadczenie duchowe, ponieważ fale te, zamiast ją krzywdzić, delikatnie obmywają i oczyszczają nie tylko jej ciało, ale też umysł[30], w ten sposób przygotowując bohaterkę na przyjęcie wiedzy, którą zesłała na nią mana. Zgodnie ze słowami narratora, płynie ona z rozszerzonego pola doświadczeń zmysłowych, czyli z _seselelame_ i wzmocnionej percepcji zmysłowej (kompensacja), obejmującej sobą także doznania nadnaturalne[31].

            Zdarzenie to, mimo iż nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwą wodą w stanie ciekłym, nawiązuje do japońskiego obrzędu _misogi **[32]**_ , a także do jednej z podstawowych funkcji tego żywiołu — oczyszczenia[33] w znaczeniu zarówno cielesnym (zmywanie brudu z ciała), jak i duchowym. Opis cyrkulacji many w organizmie natomiast wskazywać ma na fakt, iż ta energia jako siła sprawcza pozostaje taka sama, niezależnie od tego, czy znajduje się wewnątrz, czy na zewnątrz fizycznej powłoki postaci. W obu środowiskach bowiem jest ona w ciągłym ruchu, co odnosi się zarówno do wody, jak i powietrza[34].

            Opis many, jako zawsze towarzyszącej bohaterce istoty z kolei nawiązuje nie tylko do tego, że siła ta jest obecna w żywiołach i we wszystkich żywych oraz martwych obiektach[35] na Ziemi, ale także do jednej z instalacji artysty Antranika. Konkretniej do jego „Lustrzanych figur w lesie”, umieszczonych w _Queen Elizabeth Forest Park_ w Szkocji[36]. Była ona bowiem inspiracją nie tylko dla Sylfów i ogników, ale też dla opisu śladów energii roślin, ludzi oraz zwierząt, pozostawionych przez nie w świecie żywych, czyli tam, gdzie się narodziły i zginęły. Dodatkowo zobrazowana sytuacja nawiązuje również do eksperymentu Waltera Kilnera[37]. A mianowicie do jego odkrycia, iż ciała istot żywych posiadają aurę, która nie znika nawet wtedy, gdy część fizycznej powłoki zostanie zniszczona lub oderwana. Zjawisko to wprowadziłam do opowiadania w nieco zmienionej, rozszerzonej formie, by przedstawić obraz życia po śmierci zgodny z zasadami świata przedstawionego[38]. A także, żeby ponownie podkreślić, iż rzeczywistość, w której znajduje się bohaterka, wypełniona jest niewidzialnymi bytami, obserwatorami i opiekunami Ziemi.

            Trzecia część opowiadania zaś to oczywiście podsumowanie dwóch poprzednich. Miejsce, gdzie narrator-bohater poddaje refleksji opisane sytuacje, zadaje sobie pytania i odpowiada na nie. Tak więc poza przypomnieniem, iż magia pragnie pomóc postaci odzyskać to, co zostało utracone, jest tutaj także ukazany obraz ciemności, jako czegoś pozytywnego. Zamiast do przemiany mroku w światłość, dochodzi bowiem do wypełnienia pustki niewidzialną energią, która następnie sprawia, że czerń wydaje się błyszczeć. Jako iż bohaterka wcześniej już stwierdziła, że „ujrzała gwiazdy”, nie można tego opisu traktować dosłownie, gdyż ma on na celu jedynie zobrazować uczucie towarzyszące obecności many oraz nagromadzenia doświadczeń cielesnych i duchowych. Dodatkowo wykorzystałam tutaj także podwójną naturę koloru czarnego, wynikającą z różnic kulturowych pomiędzy Wchodem i Zachodem oraz hieraldyczne znaczenie czerni, jako przypomnienie, iż w świecie przedstawionym mana jest potężną, niewidzialną siłą sprawczą[39].

            W ostatnich słowach tej części natomiast bohaterka odwołuje się do żywiołu ziemi. Konkretniej do symbolu Wielkiej Matki[40], dającej życie oraz do hipotezy Gai funkcjonującej w kulturze popularnej[41]. Oba ujęcia zostały zastosowane w tekście w kontekście buddyjskiego koła życia[42]. Wielka Matka symbolizuje połączenie naszego fizycznego ciała z glebą, ziemią, która rodzi życie i przyjmuje martwe szczątki po śmierci. Zmieniona przez kulturę popularną hipoteza Gai zaś odnosi się do ludzkiej duszy, powracającej do źródła wszelkiego życia, czyli do wnętrza Ziemi[43]. Może się to, co prawda, wydawać sprzeczne z opisaną w drugiej części opowiadania wizją[44], jednak tak naprawdę zabieg ten został zastosowany celowo w celu zasygnalizowania, iż aura jest tutaj odrębnym bytem-śladem. Wspomnieniem duszy, która odeszła wraz z ciałem, by powrócić na łono Matki Ziemi — czyli Gai[45]. Co z kolei jest nawiązaniem zarówno do samej symboliki tego żywiołu, jak i też do religii naturalnych.

 

[1] Wikipedia, _Kompensacja (biologia)_ , <https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kompensacja_(biologia)> (09.02.2017)

[2] K. L. Geurts, _O kamieniu, chodzeniu i mówieniu w Afryce Zachodniej. Kategorie kulturowe i antropologia zmysłów_ , [w:] _Estetyka Afryki. Antologia_ , przeł. J. Jedliński, (red.) M. Cymorek, Kraków 2008, s. 10-11.

[3] D. Stanulewicz, _Jakiego koloru jest szczęście? Wyniki badań ankietowych_ , [w:] _Barwa w języku, literaturze i kulturze III_ , (red.) E. Komorowska i D. Stanulewicz, Szczecin 2012, s. 140.

[4] M. Sacha-Piekło, _Powietrze_ , [w:] _Estetyka czterech żywiołów_ , (red.) K. Wilkoszewska, Kraków 2002, s. 245-246.

[5] Tamże.

[6] Bohaterka czuje się zamknięta w klatce, z której nie może się wydostać bez pomocy z zewnątrz, czyli bodźców zmysłowych.

[7] Wykład z dnia 3.11.2016.

[8] Mam tutaj na myśli tzw. odcięcie od świata zewnętrznego.

[9] Wikipedia, _George Berkeley_ , <https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Berkeley_(filozof)> (11.02.2017)

[10] Filozof ten utrzymywał, że jeżeli wszyscy ludzie na ziemi zamkną oczy w tym samym momencie, rzeczywistość przestanie istnieć, ponieważ nie może istnieć w momencie, gdy nie jest przez kogoś postrzegana.

[11] Wikipedia, _Rene Descartes_ , <https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ren%C3%A9_Descartes> (11.02.2017)

[12]K. M. Łyszcz, _Spragnione oko turysty. Fenomen pejzażu kulturowego Toskanii_ , [w:] _Estetyka pośród kultur_ , (red.) K. Wilkoszewska, Kraków 2012, s. 178-181.

[13] Nawiązanie do doświadczeń turysty miało na celu przywołać termin „hegemonia wzroku”, który w tym wypadku został użyty, by pokazać, jak wzrok potrafi przytępić postrzeganie za pomocą innych zmysłów.

[14] Wzrok jest powiązany z dystansem, czyli znajdowaniem się poza miejsce, które jest obserwowane.

[15] K. L. Geurts, _O kamieniu, chodzeniu i mówieniu w Afryce Zachodniej. Kategorie kulturowe i antropologia zmysłów_ , [w:] _Estetyka Afryki. Antologia_ , przeł. J. Jedliński, (red.) M. Cymorek, Kraków 2008, s. 5.

[16] J. G. Frazer, _Magia sympatyczna_ , [w:] _Złota gałąź_ , przeł. H. Krzeczkowski, Warszawa 1978.

[17] W Europie magię utożsamia się najczęściej z Merlinem i Morganą.

[18] Wikipedia, _Religia naturalna_ , [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Religia_naturalna](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Religia_naturalna%20) (14.02.2017)

[19] Wikipedia, _Szaman_ , <https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Szaman> (14.02.2017)

[20] M. Sacha-Piekło, _Powietrze_ , [w:] _Estetyka czterech żywiołów_ , (red.) K. Wilkoszewska, Kraków 2002, s. 199.

[21] Tamże. s. 212.

[22] Które w wierzeniach Słowian utożsamia się z oddechem. Patrz: <https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dusza_(religia)> (09.02.2017)

[23] M. Sacha-Piekło, _Powietrze_ , [w:] _Estetyka czterech żywiołów_ , (red.) K. Wilkoszewska, Kraków 2002, s. 221-222.

[24] Tamże. s. 199.

[25] Wikipedia, _Sylf_ , <https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sylf> (09.02.2017)

[26] Wikipedia, _Wrażliwość sensoryczna_ ,

<https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wra%C5%BCliwo%C5%9B%C4%87_sensoryczna> (09.02.2017)

[27] M. Sacha-Piekło, _Powietrze_ , [w:] _Estetyka czterech żywiołów_ , (red.) K. Wilkoszewska, Kraków 2002, s. 200.

[28] Na potrzeby tekstu ogniki są duchami zrodzonymi ognia, a nie żywiołakami, jak Sylfy, ponieważ żywiołakami ognia w fantastyce są salamandry. Patrz: <https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C5%BBywio%C5%82aki> (09.02.2017)

[29] Z. Kalnicka, _Woda_ , [w:] _Estetyka czterech żywiołów_ , (red.) K. Wilkoszewska, Kraków 2002, s. 79-80.

[30] Ma to na celu wskazać na zespolenie odczuć cielesnych i duchowych oraz zasygnalizować, że tekst stoi do pewnego stopnia w sprzeczności z opozycją hierarchiczną Jacquesa Derridy, która rozdziela ciało i duszę, wartościując przy tym jedynie duszę.

[31] Które na potrzeby tego opowiadania są uważane za doznania naturalne, wynikające z zasad rządzących światem przedstawionym.

[32] Wikipedia, _Misogi_ , <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Misogi> (10.02.2017)

[33] Wykład z dnia 15.12.2016.

[34] Z. Kalnicka, _Woda_ , [w:] _Estetyka czterech żywiołów_ , (red.) K. Wilkoszewska, Kraków 2002, s. 80.

[35] Chodzi tutaj o kamienie, przedmioty codziennego użytku itp.

[36] Atranik, _Lustrzane figury w lesie_ , <http://antranik.org/mirror-statues-in-a-forest-in-scotland> (10.02.2017)

[37] Nowe Energie, _Fotografia kirlianowska_ — _elektrofotografia_ , [http://noweenergie.org/index.php?0/Article/7](http://noweenergie.org/index.php?0/Article/7%20) (14.02.2017)

[38] Mam tutaj na myśli to, że magia w tym opowiadaniu nie jest znaną nam z baśni siłą, która może wszystko, a raczej częścią życia, piątym elementem, przenikającym wszystkie pozostałe i ujawniającym się w najróżniejszych formach.

[39] D. Stanulewicz, _Jakiego koloru jest szczęście? Wyniki badań ankietowych_ , [w:] _Barwa w języku, literaturze i kulturze III_ , (red.) E. Komorowska i D. Stanulewicz, Szczecin 2012, s. 140.

[40] M. Jakubczak, _Ziemia_ , [w:] _Estetyka czterech żywiołów_ , (red.) K. Wilkoszewska, Kraków 2002, s. 33-38.

[41] Przede wszystkim w filmach: „Avatar” (James Cameron) oraz „Final Fantasy: Wojna dusz” (Hironobu Sakaguchi, Motonori Sakakibara).

[42] Wikipedia, _Koło życia_ , <https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ko%C5%82o_%C5%BCycia_(buddyzm)> (10.02.2017)

[43] Dusza wędruje do miejsca, skąd pochodzi. Do duchowego centrum planety, skąd pochodzą dusze wszystkich żywych istot.

[44] Mam tutaj na myśli wizję życia pozagrobowego.

[45] Rozumianej tutaj jako Wielka Matka, która posiada ciało (planetę Ziemię) i duszę zwaną Gają.


End file.
